Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk (Mermaid) Class: Summoner 1 (Synthesist UM)/ Cleric 1 Level: 2 pending probation and approval Experience: 1680 Alignment: N Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Tanager First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Finishing Uncertain Whereabouts Abilities Mermaid Eidolon Fusion STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) STR: 16 DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 12 CON: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial CON: 13 INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 14 CHA: 18 +2 (10 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 18 HP: 17 Body ~*~ 0 Skin HP: 17 Body ~*~ 11 Skin Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' Perception: 3 Perception: 11 Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) and Outsider Amphibian: Breathes water and air Outsider: Breathes air and water Combat Beauty Statistics (Max-2) HP: 17 = (8) + CON (+1) + FC (1) (Synthesist 1) (6) + CON (+1) + FC (0) (Cleric 1) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +02 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Cleric (0) CMB: +00 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +03 = (0) Cleric (2) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (0) Cleric (0) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +06 = (2) Cleric (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 15' from Travel Domain, Swim 50' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Combat Beast Statistics (Max-2) HP: 17 Real + 11 Temporary = + CON (+1) (Eidolon) AC: 15 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (1) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (1) + Cleric (0) CMB: +04 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +03 = (0) + Cleric (2) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (0) + Cleric (0) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +06 = (2) + Cleric (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' (not including Travel Domain here) Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Beauty Weapon Statistics Long Spear: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (0) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Masterwork Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon, brace, MW Forearm Crutch: Attack: -4 = (0) + Str (0) + Improvised (-4) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised club Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range incr in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: refluffed lt. crossbow Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Beast Weapon Statistics Two Claws: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, B/S Special: Natural Primary Weapon Long Spear: Attack: +5 = (1) + Str (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Masterwork Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, P Special: 10' Reach, brace, MW Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 80' range increment in air Jolt: Attack: +2 = [BAB (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (RTA spell) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 25' range, Electricity Mermaid Racial Features Ability Adjustments ~ +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Size ~ Medium Speed ~ 15' walk, 50' swim (10' walk bonus from Travel domain) Favored Class ~ Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) (+1 HP once) Vision ~ Low-light Amphibian ~ Breathes water and air Languages ~ Aquan and Common by default + INT bonus (Draconic) Illiterate ~ Books don't last under the sea long! (voluntary fluff) Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon ~ Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a [barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification interpretation)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells ~ The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision ~ The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in Fusion form.) Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster I 7 times per day as a standard action Monster I SLA for a 2 minute duration. (Only available in Mermaid form.) Cleric of Tanager Weapons/Armor ~ Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. Tanager: Shortspear Aura ~ Chaos (Faint) A cleric has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment. Spells ~ Divine, prepared, wisdom based casting. Channel Energy ~ Channel Positive Energy, 1d6 7/day, 30 ft burst, Undead get Will save of DC 14 for 1/2 damage Two Domains ~ Travel domain and Freedom subdomain Travel Domain ~ Increase your base speed by 10 feet. Domain spell ~~ Longstrider (1st) Agile Feet ~~ As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for one round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. (5 times/day) Freedom Domain ~ Replacing the Liberation power of the Liberation domain. Domain spell ~~ Sanctuary (1st) Liberty’s ~~ You touch a willing creature as a standard action, Blessing granting it a boon. A creature with this boon can, as a swift action, make a saving throw against a single spell or effect it is suffering from that grants a save. The DC of the saving throw is equal to the original DC of the spell or effect. If the saving throw is successful, the effect ends. This boon lasts for 1 minute or until successfully used to remove a spell or effect, whichever duration is shorter.(5 times/day) Orisons ~ 3/day 0 level spells, not expended when cast Spontaneous ~ A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can Casting channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Spell ~ Cannot cast lawful spells due to Tanager's alignment. Restrictions Feats Extra Evolution (1st level): The eidolon gains one evolution pool point. Traits Bully (Social): +1 Trait bonus to Intimidate and it is a class skill. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick an arcane class. You gain a +2 Trait bonus to (Summoner) caster level for spells cast from that class as long as that total does not exceed your character level. Skills Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (1))*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0) (Summoner 1) (2) + INT (1))*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0) (Cleric 1) Beauty: Str: 10 (0) Dex: 14 (2) Con: 13 (1) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 18 (4) Beast: Str: 16 (3) Dex: 12 (1) Con: 13 (1) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 18 (4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1/1** 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Appraise 2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff 4 0 0 4 +0 Climb -3/3 0 0 0/3 -3/-0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -1/1 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Fly -1/1 0 * 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 4 +0 Heal 6 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 9 1 3 4 +1 Bully Trait Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 3/11 1 0 2 +0/+8 Evolution Perform ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride -1/1 0 * 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 * 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -1/1 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 8/3 0 0 0/3 -3/-0 +8 Racial/+0 Use Magic Device 0 * 4 +0 * Unused class skill ** The tail adds situational +2 to Acrobatics for balance checks. *** Medium Encumbrance for mermaid is -3 ACP Summoner Spell List (Known) Cantrips at will First Level 2/Day Caster Level 2 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Mage Hand * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Drench * Jolt Cleric Spells (Prepared) Orisons at will First Level * Stabilize * Bless * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * Purify Food/Drink D Longstrider Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin leather halter top and skirt - -- lb Sky blue full length cloak with hood - -- lb (of travelers outfit) Costume jewelry headband (mom's prayer beads) 5 gp -- lb Elaborate Necklace 50 gp -- lb Wooden holy symbol of Tanager 1 gp -- lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .5 lb 2 potions of Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon 100 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Longspear 5 gp 9 lb Masterwork Longspear 305 gp 9 lb Speargun (refluffed light crossbow) 35 gp 4 lb speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 1 gp 1 lb Daggers (3) 6 gp 3 lb Leather tailfin boot* 20 gp 3 lb 2 Wooden Forearm Crutches** 20 gp 8 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb 1 white silk shirt 2 gp .1 lb 1 black silk dress 3 gp .2 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) (bedroll + 4x watertight bag AArmory) 2.1 gp 7 lb 2 Waterskins 2 gp 8 lb 4 days of trail rations 2 gp 4 lb 1 bottle of perfume (5 doses +2 Dipl, 24hr) 5 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 3 lb speargun bolts (38 of original 40) 4 gp 4 lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb Beginner's prayer book of Tanager 1 gp 3 lb (need to buy watertight container for it) Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb 1 Air bladder (guessed same as waterskin) 1 gp 2 lb (used to neutralize weight of backpack while underwater, flotation device AArm) 2 Sunrods (One in the hands of Saranna at the moment) 4 gp 2 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb (backpack only) 35.8 lbs Body Items: 39.5 lbs Backpack Items: 36.8 lbs Total Weight: 75.3 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 as a mermaid heavy encumbrance 0-100 101-200 201-300 as a fusion light encumbrance Items picked up in adventure 1 potion Cure Lt Wounds (see below) 50 gp -- lb Used or Destroyed items Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb speargun bolts (2) - gp -- lb 1 potion Cure Lt Wounds (used by Saranna) -50 gp -- lb *Leather tailfin boot ~ A flexible leather wrap that laces up to cover her tailfin and protect it from dirt and rocks while walking with the crutches on land. Because of it's restrictive nature, -10' to swim speed while wearing the boot in water. 5 rounds to don or remove. **Forearm Crutches ~ Wooden crutches. Full circle, solid cuff around the forearm with leather wraps on the hand grips to maximize stability and control when swinging them as an improvised weapon. The feet of the crutches are also wrapped in leather to soften the clunk on wooden or stone floors. Finances PP: 0 GP: 1100 SP: 18 CP: 13 Expenditures: 3 SP tip to Grog at the DWI Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Checkbook Accounting Experiment Treasure Current Equip Equip Date Received Gold Cost Consumed Purchased partial Item ####.## ####.## ####.## ####.## 12/31/2012 ##/## 150 150 Initial character money 150 - Initial Sharkskin halter top/skirt 150 - Initial sky blue cloak with hood 145 5 Initial costume jewelry headband 137 8 Initial Pocketed Scarf 132 5 Initial Spell Component Pouch 127 5 Initial Longspear 92 35 Initial Speargun 91 1 Initial speargun bolts (10)+quiver 85 6 Initial 3 Daggers 65 20 Initial Leather tailfin boot 45 20 Initial 2 Wooden Forearm Crutches 43 2 Initial Backpack 41 2 Initial 1 white silk shirt 38 3 Initial 1 black silk dress 35.9 2.1 Initial Wet sleeping bag 33.9 2 Initial 2 Waterskins 33.8 0.1 Initial 1 Hammock 32.8 1 Initial 2 days of trail rations 27.8 5 Initial 5/5 1 bottle of perfume(5 doses) 23.8 4 Initial 38/40 40 speargun bolts (cur 38) 21.8 2 Initial Water tight, scroll case 21.7 0.1 Initial Water Whistle, Air Whistle 20.7 1 Initial 1 Air bladder 16.7 4 Initial 1/2 2 Sunrods 16.68 0.02 Initial whetstone 11.68 5 Initial Sharktooth necklace -0.3 11.38 - 08/21/2011 3 SP tip to Grog 50^ 11.38 50 08/29/2011 CLW potion given as supplies 1^ 11.38 1 08/30/2011 2 days of trail rations given 11.38 -5 09/01/2011 Sharktooth necklace destroyed 125^ 136.38 - 09/22/2011 Treasure sold lg ornate chest 36.38 100 09/27/2011 2 pots Lesser Rejuv Eidolon 86.38 -50 09/29/2011 CLW potion,Saranna used instead 85.38 1 10/09/2011 1 holy symbol of Tanager 84.38 1 10/09/2011 prayer book of Tanager 1372.55^ 1456.93 10/21/2011 Uncertain Whereabouts payout ^: 1372.55 + 125 + 1 + 50 = Uncertain Whereabouts total payout of 1,548.55 1151.93 305 10/21/2011 Masterwork Longspear(loot) 1101.93 50 10/21/2011 Elaborate Necklace (loot) ________________________________________________________ 1106.93 -5 planned Sell mundane Longspear 1206.93 -100 planned Sell 2 pots Lesser R.Eidolon 456.93 750 planned 50/50 Wand of Lesser Rejuv Eidolon ________________________________________________________ First column lists positive values for money earned, and negative values for money spent on services or non-asset expenditures. Both positive and negative values for GP or services spent are used to adjust the running tally of column two. Equipment received is recorded in column one as a positive value and column three as a positive asset. It does not affect column two which is current gold. Second column is a running tally of how much money the character has. Third column is the cost of equipment (assets) that are purchased. A negative value in this column would be equipment sold back to the Mystic Pearl. Fourth column is assets or equipment that were consumed or destroyed. Adding an entry to column four does not affect the running total of column two. A total of the positive numbers in column one should equal the adventure log total for gold earned. The last line of column two should be the current amount of coins the character is carrying. A total of column three and four should equal the current inventory of equipment the character has. For items purchased in a group, when all n of n have been consumed, an entry is made for the group in column four. This avoids continual prorating. Eidolon Details Size ~ medium Gender ~ female Age ~ 22 Height ~ 5'3", length 6'9" Weight ~ 126# Hair Color ~ sandy blonde Eye Color ~ green Skin Color ~ pale skin, deep blue scales Appearance ~ a pretty, flirty mermaid Demeanor ~ More enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger. Growing up, she was as a bit of a brat, not realizing her family's name carried more weight and protection than her own skills. Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Adventure Log Uncertain Whereabouts XP Received: 1680 XP Final award Treasure Received: 1,090 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP 1 gp 2 days trail rations 100 gp 2 Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon potions (midgame purchase at the Mystic Pearl) 1 gp Purchased holy symbol during leveling process 1 gp Purchased beginner's prayer book of Tanager 305 gp Loot Masterwork Longspear 50 gp Elaborate Necklace worth 50 gp 1,548 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP Total Loot Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric of the Stormlord Tanager BAB: +0 to +0/ +1 to +1 for the fusion Fort: +1 to +3 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +4 to +6 Feat: none Features: Travel domain, Freedom subdomain, +10 ft base movement (mermaid), Agile Feet, Liberty's Blessing, Channel Positive Energy 1d6, Faint chaos aura, cleric spells and orisons, HP: +7 (d8-2) + 1 CON, no change for eidolon, total = 17 real, 11 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Cleric) +1 Int +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) spent on Diplomacy, Heal, Perception Eidolon: unchanged Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approval *Approval (8/23/11) (jkason - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:In Progress/Character